fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Mirage! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure
Let's Mirage! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure (レッツ·ミラージュ! セーラー戦士プリキュア Rettsu Mirāju! Sērā Senshi Purikyua, literally translated as Let's Mirage! Sailor Warriors Pretty Cure, Sailor Suit Mirage Bloom Pretty Cure in the English dub) is Cure Wonder's first fan made crossover between Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure (made by Cure Believe) and Sailor Suit Pretty Cure (made by Cure Wonder). The opening song is Ikuyo! Mirage Lucky Style and the ending song is Hare Hare Yukai. Story The Let's Mirage cures met the Sailor Suit cures. It all started when Cherry watched a basketball game and saw Bunny Gekkono leading her squad. She enjoyed the leader's performance and how she lead her squad. Then Sunny and Rose came by and saw Cherry watching the cheerleaders. They both complimented on how the squad performed because the leader was great, too. Daisy went to a shop that sells cute clothes and the manager told her about Itsuki and how she is a frequent shopper here. Then Rose saw Tensaimi study hard, so she decided not to disturb her. Sunny and Tensai met each other at a park and made small talk. Then Itsuki and Daisy pulled a harmless prank on Hono while she was sweeping the Inorino Shrine. The Let's Mirage team and the other members of the Sailor Suit team got front seat tickets to see Moekko-chan's concert. Then Cherry, Daisy, Sunny, and Rose found out Moekko-chan's real name: Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano. Afterwards, the two Pretty Cure groups became friends. Cures Let's Mirage! Cures Voiced by: Sendai Eri Cherry is a 14 year old student who attends Sakura Middle & High School's middle school division and is the leader of the series. Although she can be energetic in sports, she doesn't study well, and usually gets low grades in school, which also leads to not wanting to make many friends due to her only interest being in sports. Her alter ego is Cure Blossom Mirage '''and her theme color is scarlet. Voiced by: Takana Rie Daisy is a 13 year old student who attends the same classes as Cherry. Daisy likes to hang out with her friends while shopping and doesn't care about school. This is all she likes because she thinks it is important, but later learns that it isn't the most important part of life. Her alter ego is''' Cure Marine Mirage and her theme color is navy blue. Voiced by: Maeda Ai Sunny is a 14 year old student, just like Cherry, who attends the same classes as Cherry and Daisy. She appears as a transfer student who likes to stay quiet, despite her name being Sunny. When she first became a Pretty Cure, she made friends with Cherry and Daisy. Her alter ego is Cure Sunshine Mirage '''and her theme color is dark yellow. Voiced by: Koshimizu Ami Rose is the oldest in the series at 17 years old. She tried to defend the Mirage Kingdom because she was the princess, but, having ultimately failed, sends three mascots to find the remaining Mirage Pretty Cures. She gets upset very often, but is helped by the other girls, especially Cherry. Her alter ego is Cure Moonlight Mirage 'and her theme colors are silver and dark purple. Sailor Suit Cures 'Bunny Gekkono (月光のバニー Gekkono Bunny, Bunny Lune in the English dub) Voiced by: Akiko Nakagawa and Aya Hirano (when Bunny acts goofy and/or goes into "fangirl mode" when talking about Sailor Moon) The leader of the Pretty Cure Senshi group as she calls it because she found the name Sailor Suit Pretty Cure to be too long. Bunny Gekkono is a peppy, energetic, and lively girl who is a student at Clover Academy. She is also very cute and a sweetheart, but she can be clumsy, immature at times, a crybaby, and a bit of a ditz. Bunny has a telepathic connection with Kokennin Hatsuno. She calls him Koko-chan and he calls her Bunny-chi which she thinks that the nickname is cute. She is not a "dumb blonde", she's just lazy; she will work hard if she has a motivation to go by. Bunny is a little boy-crazy and a huge flirt around handsome boys. Because of this, she is popular among her male classmates. Her male classmates call her Gekkopi--which causes some people to think that she is an idol--and her friends call her Bunny-chan. Bunny is fond of food; her favorite foods are carrots, omelet rice with ketchup, and chocolate cake. She loves Sailor Moon and has a lot of anime DVDs, merchandise, live-action anime DVDs, manga, and drawings of the Sailor Moon characters that she drew herself. She is good at drawing and is talented at singing. She also enjoys reading light novels and has lots of them. Bunny has a guitar and is good at playing it. She enjoys playing all sorts of video games. She is the best cheerleader in her team despite her clumsiness. Bunny has a strong and noble heart of a princess despite her immaturity and has a dim memory of Prince Silver. Bunny transforms into Cure Moonbeam and is also Princess Moonlight from the Moonlight Kingdom, but she does not remember that; she will remember and find out soon. Bunny works at the Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe with Itsuki, Amaimomo, and Daisy. Tensaimi Aquano ( アクアの天才美 Aquano Tensaimi, Tessa Adams in the English dub) Voiced by: Aya Endo The second member of the group and the smartest Cure. Tensaimi Aquano is a sensible, fasdidous, and intelligent girl who is a student at Clover Academy. She gets straight A's on her report card. She is well-known by her male and female classmates for her genius-level intelligence and they often ask her to help them study for a test or for exams. Such students call her "Tensai-san" (Miss Tensai). She reads textbooks and books that are called "geeky" or "nerdy" to some people at school and on the bus. But, at home, she secretly reads light novels and romance novels. Tensaimi keeps this a secret from others except her family because she feels that people would make fun of her. Some kids tease her by calling her "The Nerdy Beauty" or "Geek Girl", but she ignores them. She loves pop culture references. She doesn't like fighting and stays out fights, but she will defend herself and her friends if needed to. Tensaimi can appear arrogant, cold, and snobbish due to her antisocial personality and her preferring to read books and study rather than socialize. But she is really a shy, friendly, and sweet girl who, at first, relies on others' opinions. She slowly grows more confident, though. She is a scientific person with an idealistic side. Tensaimi transforms into Cure River and is also Princess Stream from the Moonlight Kingdom, but she has no memory of this; she will remember and find out soon. Hono Akano (赤の炎 Akano Hono, Hannah Archer in the English dub) Voiced by: Eri Sendai The third member of the group and the graceful Cure. Hono Akano is a calm, stoic, and focused girl when she is busy sweeping the Shrine she lives in with her grandparents. But when she is not doing that, she is an easily excited, outgoing, boy-crazy, and fiery girl. She is a student at the prestigious Ferro Private Academy for Girls. Hono is graceful and excellent at archery as well as having excellent grades on her report card. She is also a cheerleader in the cheerleaders team. She is very optimistic and cheers people on when they are not at their best. She can have a short temper if she is angered but, otherwise, she is a kind person. Hono is a responsible and reliable person. She has lots of ambitons she wants to get done like being a model, a songwriter, a singer, and a poet. Hono is good at writing poetry, especially haiku. Hono transforms into Cure Flare and is also Princess Blaze from the Moonlight Kingdom, but she has no memory of this; she will remember and find out soon. Itsuki Oak ( オーク五木 Oak Itsuki, Alyssa Oak in the English dub) Voiced by: Asami Tano (as a girl) and Junko Takeuchi (when cross-dressed as a boy) The fourth member of the group and the strongest Cure. Itsuki Oak is a tomboyish girl with a feminine side. She is very tall and appears tough. In fact, she is tough. But she has a kind heart on the inside. She is respected and feared due to her tenacity to fight. She was from Osaka, so she has a Kansai dialect but she speaks without the dialect so people could understand what she is saying though she uses the Kansai honorific -han for people she respects; she slips into the Kansai dialect when she gets excited or angry which is a running gag. When she was in elementary school in Osaka, she was with her babysitter who was named Aisuruto Itoshi but called her Onee-chan or Aisu-han. Itsuki's parents went to the movie theater to watch the movie Airplane but then, jokingly stated by Itsuki herself, ironically, a chemical toilet fell out of an airplane that was planning to safely dispose of it crashed through the theater roof, crushed her father, killing him, and her mother died from breathing in the toxic fumes. In reality, her parents died from a plane crash while they were watching the movie Airplane there. Itsuki was saddened by this news and she was going to be put in an orphange, but her babysitter decided to raise her and Aisuruto became a sister and mother figure to the young Itsuki. This caused her to have a fear of airplanes. When she attended Kansai Middle School, she joined a sukeban girl gang and eventually became the gang's leader. She kept this a secret from her old babysitter though. She was escorted out of her old school for fighting; since she did it in self-defense, she didn't get in trouble. Itsuki attends Clover Academy now, wearing her old school uniform. She is afraid of fighting because she sees herself as a ticking time bomb, and is, but she will defend herself and others if needed. Itsuki lives off of her rich parents' inheritance she brought with her. She is willing to do part-time jobs, odd jobs, and volunteer work. She likes playing all kinds of sports, karate, and playing video games. But she also likes shopping, dolls, cute clothes, cute things, cooking, gardening, stuffed animals, and flowers. She is very strong and can lift heavy things. Itsuki likes to cross-dress as a boy for fun and for pranking people. She has a green thumb and is good at baking. In fact, she wants to own a flower and cake shop. She is a jokester, a prankster, and a good friend. But she can have a short temper if angered; however, she is a nice girl. Itsuki tranforms into Cure Timber and is also Princess Greenery from the Moonlight Kingdom, but she doesn't remember this; she finds out in episode 30. She also has a crush on Nin, Tamashi's assassin. Amaimomo Yasashi-Sano (やさしい·佐野甘い桃 Yasashi-Sano Amaimomo, Amy Wright-Parker in the English dub) Voiced by: Mariya Ise The fifth member of the group and the fastest Cure. Amaimomo is a girly girl with an athletic side. Her friends call her Momo, or Momo-chan, for short. Some people also call her "The Princess of Moe and Cuteness". The teen idol doesn't get this title for nothing seeing that she has large eyes, a small nose, a flat face, tall irises, thin limbs, and bangs that hang above her eyes. Momo does not like being called Pancake-face (パンケーキ顔 Pankēki-gao). She is a famous idol and her stage name is "Moekko-chan." Her manager is named Dave Harper, but she calls him Boss or Dave-san (Mister Dave). She is a good singer and a good dancer. She is also a student at Usapyon Junior High School. She was a pseudo-PreCure Senshi and cosplayer named Cure Lovely Usa (キュアラ ブリー宇佐 Kyua Raburī Usa), or Lovely Usa for short. She fought crime and evil all by herself, but with the help of the police and other allies. She is good at sports, especially on the track and field team that she is in and she is a very fast runner. She is in the fashion club and loves going shopping. She tries her hand at matchmaking, which works half of the time. Momo is always up-to-date on the current fashion trends and has an eye for fashion. Momo also likes to cosplay. She is no "dumb blonde", just lazy unless she is motivated. Amaimomo is a cute, bubbly, ditzy, and very idealistic girl. She is well-known and liked by her classmates. She likes sports, shopping, dancing, and singing. Momo is charming and can use this charm to her advantage sometimes. Amaimomo lives with her mother and step-father Rocky Sano (佐野ロッキー Sano Rokkī). Before, she lived with her mother and her biological father but he died in a car accident when it was raining hard and the roads were slippery wet from the rain. Because of this, she has a fear of riding in a car when it's raining hard. She called her biological father "Daddy" (パパ Papa), but called her step-father "Sano-kun" (佐野くん) who and her mother call her Momo-chan. Though Sano-kun and her father called her "Yasapi" sometimes. Momo still misses her father, but loves her step-father dearly. Her family approves of her idol career because it makes them money and it makes their child happy. She takes the task of being Pretty Cure seriously due to being one before and is good at writing and speaking in English as well as French because she spent her time in Canada as Lovely Usa. She is curious to the point of being nosy on occasions and she wonders about her past life in the Moonlight Kingdom. Amaimomo transforms into Cure Lovely and is also Princess Aphrodite from the Moonlight Kingdom. She found out about this, but will tell the others about it soon. Amaimomo works at the Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe with Bunny, Itsuki, and Daisy. Trivia *Sendai Eri voices two Cures, one from each show: **Akano Hono/Cure Flare from Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. **Hanasaki Cherry/Cure Blossom Mirage from Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. *The Kyun-Kyun Strawberry Cosplay Cafe has three Sailor Suit Cures and only one Let's Mirage Cure working there. *In fact, the cosplay cafe becomes a regular hang-out spot for the Cures in the show and it is featured the most often. *This is the first crossover Pretty Cure series to have an English dub. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Series crossover Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure